codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhou Xianglin
| last = | creator = | voice = Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) Jessica Straus (English) Monica Bertolotti (Italian) | other = See Chinese Federation |status = Alive}}Zhou Xianglin (周香凛, ジョウ・チャンリン, Jō Chanrin) is a member of the Chinese Federation and a female military aide to Li Xingke. When Li is engaged on the field of battle, she oversees the chain of command within his unit. She is aware of his illness and worries about him. She has since taken up the position of the Deputy Chief of the Black Knights. Character Outline Xianglin is a very loyal and reliable member of Xingke's group. She also is an experienced military officer and has respectable commanding skills as she was seen during the coup d'etat giving orders when Xingke was battling. Character History Second Season Zhou is first seen talking with Li Xingke in a plane hovering over the people who've gathered for the renewed Specially Administrated Zone of Japan and decides to observe what Zero will do. After Zero has accomplished his task to exile one million Zeros and escaping on the Iceberg Ship, Xingke coughs up blood and Xianglin immediately checks on him. However, he tells her not to worry, and says "I just have to last a little longer." Zhou is seen again helping Xingke and his men launch a coup d'etat at the wedding of Empress Tianzi and Odysseus eu Britannia. After the High Eunuchs allow Xingke and his group a chance to rescue Empress Tianzi, Xianglin is put in charge of their forces and gives command inside the Chinese Federation's Longdan. As they close in on Zero and the Black Knights in the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors, Xianglin alongside Xingke and his men are betrayed by the High Eunuchs. When Britannian forces arrive to aid the Eunuchs against the Black Knights, the High Eunuchs seize their chance to kill Tianzi, and get a new emperor to bend to their will. Zhou is still seen watching the battle, tied up and gagged while one of the Eunuchs' soldiers holds his gun at her. After Zero's Knightmare Frame, Shinkirō, stops the Eunuchs from destroying the ship, Britannian forces pull out. Xingke charges in the Eunuchs' ship with the Shen Hu, draws his sword, and kills them. When Zero arrives, Xingke unties Zhou, and asks about the Guren Mk-II and its pilot, Kallen Kozuki. Zhou tells him that the Eunuchs handed her over as a gift to the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Zero and Li Xingke become allies after parts of the Chinese Federation revolt against the High Eunuch. After the United Federation of Nations is formed, Zhou is appointed as Deputy Chief of the Black Knights. After the truth of Zero’s identity and his Geass power is revealed and after the betrayal of Lelouch, she, under the leadership of Xingke and along with the rest of The Black Knights, opposes Lelouch and the Brannian Army. After participating in the second rebellion together with the other leaders and members of Black Knights, she was able to escape capture after Lelouch took control of the Damocles. During the public execution, she is seen alongside Cornelia and the remaining members of the resistance and witnesses Lelouch being assassinated by Suzaku. She is last seen together in a photo of Kaname Ohgi's wedding with Villetta Nu. Gallery Zhou_Xianglin.png Zhou Xianglin - 1.png xhiao.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chinese Federation Category:United Federation of Nations Category:The Black Knights Category:Female